


I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about.

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Tissaia had been Yennefer's watcher for a while now, the woman is increasingly frustrating and attractive and Tissaia is also very much in love with her. If only that white haired vampire would stop moping around her. If only she could be worthy of being the one Yennefer would come home to.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts), [mindmypensieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmypensieve/gifts).



> For Stef and Toni. 
> 
> Stef for giving me the idea and being supportive, Toni for pressuring me to come back to the fandom ad being supportive as ever.

She wasn’t sure when it happened. When everything changed for her. Well, no that’s a lie, she knows exactly when it happened. Exactly when she started looking at Yennefer differently. There is nothing in the handbook for this situation. Nothing that can help her deal with this. Nothing that could stop her feeling like this.

She could give up her post she supposes.

She could move away across England and start a new life. Maybe change her name, get a cat, get a job as a teacher or carry on with her current profession as a librarian. She looks down at the tweed suit. She certainly has enough tweed to continue being a librarian. She could even move to Scotland. She could become a farmer.

She loses herself in her daydreams before looking up from her notebook, which she has only managed to draw a crude picture of a grey-haired vampire being impaled on the sword he carries around with him. She smirks but it fades into a small smile as she watches Yennefer move.

The woman jumps over gravestones like she’s hurdling in the Olympics. Every move is erratic but Tissaia knows somehow, Yennefer manages to calculate these moves carefully. She’s sending a fierce uppercut into the vampire before slamming a wooden stake into his chest. Her slayer is efficient yet often reckless.

Her slayer.

She’s tried to teach her how to move calmer, how to be less destructive but its just not in Yennefer’s nature. She’s a storm of emotions, a storm of aggression and passion that Tissaia often finds herself swept away in. Her eyes move up Yennefer’s body, up those slender, long legs encased in skin tight black leather, up the white tank top that moves ever so slightly occasionally, allowing Tissaia a view of the woman’s impressive abs. She lets her gaze stop on the woman’s face.

God Yennefer was beautiful.

Her hair, usually found to be cascading down her back is tied up in a sensible ponytail, making it harder for the things that go bump in the night to pull on her hair.

Doesn’t stop Tissaia from imagining yanking on it.

She imagines purple eyes looking up at her through those long eye lashes. Her mouth parted as she pants, begging for Tissaia to allow her one kiss. That mouth that she often found upturned into a sinful smirk as she watches Tissaia move across the library.

“You’re not even listening to me are you.” She’s broken out of another daydream by Yennefer throwing a piece of bark at her. “What are you even writing in that book?” She moves closer. “Yennefer killed two vampires tonight and looked damn fucking fine doing it?”

Tissaia rolls her eyes at the young woman. She could scarcely believe Yennefer had survived university without getting kicked out by running her mouth. She remembers meeting Yennefer for the first time. She had just been sent to the university, just been sent to take over from Stregobor who had unfortunately been killed.

Rumour has it was Yennefer, but she would neither confirm or deny it.

Yennefer had waltzed into the library at the office, threw her “Vampyr” book on her desk and then proceeded to sit down and place her legs on Tissaia’s desk.

 _“You’re Tissaia right, my new watcher?” Yennefer had smirked, arching an eyebrow at her. “Well, try not to die like the last one..or give me a reason why you should die.”_ She shook the memory away, stood up and began to walk away, motioning for Yennefer to follow.

“I write your progress and what I think you need to work on, basically your attitude.” Tissaia remarked dryly.

“Oh how you wound me so.” Yennefer dramatically wiped away fake tears. “My other watcher was so nice to me and they send me you, all you do is bully me.” She sniffled and pouted as Tissaia rolled her eyes once more.

“I highly doubt that he was your friend Yennefer, I knew him, he was no ones friend but his own.” Tissaia arched her eyebrow. “Also there is the rumour that you refuse to address that you murdered him, quite brutally, so I imagine for that rumour to start, you wouldn’t have had an amazing relationship.”

“Yeah, well.” Yennefer shrugged. “I don’t trust watchers, I’ve met enough of them in my lifetime as a slayer to know I shouldn’t do, I’m just a throwaway person to them, a means to an end, you’re the first one, I’ve really thought gives a fuck.”

“Yennefer, I exist to train you, to train you to fight hard enough, to train you to know your enemy enough so that you don’t die.” Tissaia’s eyes softened as she looked up at her. “You’re the oldest slayer to have ever existed at the age of 23, and I’m the youngest watcher at the age of 29 to have managed a slayer, I have to trust in myself to keep you safe and trust you to keep you safe, it isn’t an easy job and it isn’t for everyone, no matter if they inherit their position from their father.”

“Well, clearly you deserve to be here, to be a watcher with a slayer I mean.” Yennefer smiled. “Nice to hear you care about me too, which is more than Stregobor did, I mean, he tried to kill me.” Tissaia’s eyes widened at that. “I didn’t kill him, someone else did but, I wasn’t the slayer he wanted and he felt he could kill me then start again.”

She knew who that someone else was and her mind flashed to the drawing of the grey haired vampire in her notebook.

“Well, I guess I would have written in her notebook that Stregobor needed to change his attitude too.” Tissaia smiled as Yennefer chuckled next to her as they made their way out of the graveyard. It had been a quiet night, not that she was complaining.

“A joke, from you?” Yennefer grinned down at her. “Must be the apocalypse.” She looked round, pretending to look for demons or vampires.

“Id like to keep you on your toes, also don’t joke about that, I’d rather not have to prepare you to fight a fix foot demon from hell.” The young watcher groaned. “Also, you’d make such awful puns, I’m pretty sure I’d rather perish in a put of hellfire.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Yennefer teased, jabbing Tissaia in the arm as the watcher tried to push her away. “We’re a good team Tiss, throw Sabrina and Triss into the fray to do their Magiks and we’d own the shit out of the apocalypse.”

“I’m sure we would.” Tissaia replied, shaking her head at Yennefer as they moved out of the graveyard.

Yennefer leaned against the gate, forcing Tissaia to stop and stare at her. The younger woman’s smile weas teasing as she reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair that had fallen from Tissaias bun behind her ear.

“You know Tissaia, you’re the only person I know who could make tweed sexy.” Yennefer’s smirk grows as Tissaia blushed. “Slaying always makes me feel two things after, you know?

“Oh?” Tissaia squeaks as Yennefer grabs her by the collar of her tweed jacket and pulls her flush against her.

“Hungry.” She licks her lips. “And horny.” She practically purrs the word and Tissaia all but goes to mush.

Yennefer moved towards her and their lips are inches apart. Tissaia felt herself move forward, bridging the gap between them. Kissing Yennefer was unlike any kisses that had come before. She melted into the kiss, letting herself go. Letting the seductive young woman pull her in and part of her never wanted her to let go.

Then she heard someone clear her throat.

Yennefer moved quickly pushing Tissaia away and moving her behind, preparing to attack anyone that put her in harms way. Both Yennefer and Tissaia internally groaned when they saw Geralt stood there in front of them. His white hair pulled into a ponytail, amber eyes showing no emotion and he stood and watched the woman who he once referred to as his soulmate make out with her watcher.

“Geralt, what are you doing here?” Yennefer sighed as she stepped outside to stand next to Tissaia who looked anything but pleased.

“Aren’t vampires supposed to hang around in graveyards.” He asked arching his eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips. Yennefer sighed even louder as she childishly rolled her eyes and stuck her finger up at the vampire.

“Clever.” She deadpanned. “What do you want?”

“Thought you would be patrolling alone, though I’d keep you company.” The implication was clear I her voice and Tissaia felt her heart drop, whilst Yennefer’s mouth dropped in complete shock. They hadn’t been together like that in a long time. She knew the man still held for feelings for her but Yennefer, she felt nothing but annoyance at him interrupting that kiss.

Tissaia tried to remain neutral but her heart felt heavy. Of course, she would be a placeholder for Geralt. She’d insisted she’d come tonight and monitor Yennefer’s slaying. She’d clearly interrupted Yennefer’s fun. When Geralt hadn’t turned up, she’d been Yennefer’s only outlet.

She was stupid to think that a girl as beautiful as Yennefer could be attracted to a stuff librarian and watcher like herself.

“Right well, I’ll leave you both to..yeah..right.” Tissaia hated herself for the insecurity that oozed out of her. Her usual confidence was gone. “Be careful Yennefer.” She all but whispered as she quickly walked away from the graveyard and the situation. Away from Geralt.

The White Wolf.

The Vampire with a soul. Former brutal murderer of people young and old, attacks so brutal that the small village in Sweden that he was from believed it to be frenzied attacks by a wolf. Finally, it was discovered to be a man with a pale skin, sharp teeth and long white hair.

Thus the white wolf was born.

How could she compare to an immortal vampire who looked like a he’d been chiselled out of stone and perfected by an artist? She looked down at her tweed suit as she walked away.

How could she compare?

Yennefer was furious. She left before Yennefer could stop her. All the younger woman could do was watch helplessly as Tissaia left. She knew Tissaia was hurt, no doubt assuming the worst of the situation. She turned to Geralt, wishing she could bring herself to thrust a stake through the man’s heart. She and Geralt’s destinies would always be combined. He had been punished by mages, hundreds of years ago, they’d cursed him with a soul and a mission to protect the slayer.

Yes, they’d fallen into bed but there’s only so many one sided conversations with just grunting that she could take.

“You really are a dick sometimes, Geralt.” She fumed as she stood in front of him. He had the decency to look guilty before a passive expression landed on his face.

“Please can we just talk.” He grumbled. “I just want to talk, to apologise, to explain everything to you, we can do this.”

“And I’ve told you, I don’t want to talk.” Yennefer grit her teeth. “I’ve told you to give me space, told you I thought you had feeling for her, did you really think that this would help, help you pleased your case?”

“Yen.” He reached out to her. “Please.

“Go home Geralt and when I ask for space, give it to me.”

She turned around and stormed away. Tissaia’s blood red lipstick, still staining her lips.

The next day Yennefer walked cautiously into the library. She found Tissaia pacing around the table in the middle. She was cleaning up the mess made by the other students and muttering to herself. Yennefer wasn’t sure if the woman was going to show today. She was glad to see her. She noted that she wasn’t in her usual tweed outfit. She was in a pale blue sweater that clung to her and black trousers, kitten heels to match. Her hair is what surprised Yennefer. She hadn’t seen Tissaia with her hair down before. It was curled and fell just below her shoulders.

Yeah. Yennefer was in love with her.

Tissaia looked up at her and noticed Yennefer staring. She couldn’t help the soft smile as she took her in. Yennefer’s hair was messy, she wore a green oversized hoody and green under armour joggers to match. She’d never seen the girl look so dishevelled.

“Can we talk please?” Yennefer asked as she approached her. She frowned as Tissaia shook her head and carried on moving around the table.

“Yennefer, there isn’t anything to talk about.” She smiled sadly at the women and went to move away, to continue the boring task of collecting books. Or she would have carried on, if Yennefer hadn’t grabbed her and shoved her into her office, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

“Yennefer!” Tissaia yelped as her back hit the desk. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’ve never heard you swear before, I like it.” Yennefer laughed before surging forward and pressing their lips together and Tissaia tried, she really did try not to kiss her back.

But Yennefer’s lips were so soft and oh, was that her tongue?

Her hands quickly found Yennefer’s hair and Yennefer’s hands were lifting her up and placing her on the desk. She moaned and couldn’t find it in herself to care, no doubt any student walking by could hear her.

She loses herself in the kiss, in Yennefer. She tastes like cherry carmex and coffee and the carmex makes Tissaia’s lips tingle. She thinks she understands poetry now. How writers could write about fifty Stanza’s about love.

Love.

When had this happened When had she fallen in love with her. Tissaia thinks she was always doomed to fall in love with Yennefer. She fell in love with her the moment she first saw her truly laugh. Not her fake sarcastic laugh. Her real life.

When Yennefer truly laughs, she snorts. Sabrina had fallen off the chair after being caught by Yennefer and herself, doodling Triss’s name in a heart. That moment of care free joy, that’s when Tissaia had fallen for her. She wasn’t a weapon to save humanity, she wasn’t the vampire slayer, she was Yennefer, with her witty personality and her dark sense of humour.

She was the girl who would likely die before 25. She was the girl who had fallen in love with a vampire. Geralt. She suddenly remembered and she shoves Yennefer away. Breathing heavily from the kiss.

“Stop.” She said firmly as she stood and pulled her jumper down from where Yennefer’s wandering hands had caused it to ride up.

“Why, we were very much enjoying it.” Yennefer’s grin fell when she noticed how upset Tissaia looked. “Tissaia?”

“I will not be your fall back just because Geralt isn’t around.” Her voice cracked. “I will not be used by you.”

“Is that really what you think?” Yennefer’s heart ached for the woman. “Tissaia, Geralt and I are long over and if you’d have stuck around instead of running away into the night, you would have known that.”

“I did not.” Tissaia began.

“You did, you ran away instead of hearing me out and you’re pushing me away now instead of listening.” Yennefer interrupted her. “I know there is a lot against us right now, the watchers council, with Geralt who no doubt will be acting like we shot him, I’ll no doubt die young but I can fight to live, I can fight for us but I can’t do this without you, this isn’t about sex.” Yennefer took a breath and continued. “I want all of you, your mind, your body, your cute little tweed suits and your little bowtie you sometimes wear.” Tissaia blushed. “I would let the entire world burn to be more than just the slayer to you.”

“Yenna.” Tissaia whispered she moved slowly, cupping Yennefer’s cheek and kissing her softly.

It was short and sweet.

“Oh Yennefer, you have never been just a slayer, you have and will always be my slayer, my Yennefer, the woman I love.” She moved forward and they kissed again. Holding each other in the small library office.

_“One day you will meet someone_

_Who will see the universe_

_That was knitted into your bones,_

_And the embers of galaxies glow to_

_Life in your eyes._

_And you will finally know_

_What love is supposed to feel like.”_

**Nikita Gil**


End file.
